imperial_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Grapple
Here we have the expanded Grappling rules. The Grappling roll Initiating a grapple always requires a Martial Arts / Agility or Strength (depending on the style used by the character) roll and is a Complex action, unless specified by Special Techniques or School Techniques. This attack is made against the target Dodge TN. Even if the attack hits, the target is considered "grappled" at the end of this combat round. At the begining of the round, both characters roll to see who is in control of the grapple. This roll is made with Martial Arts / Agility or Strength VS Martial Arts or Defense / Agility or Strength. The winner of the roll is considered "in control". Actions while grappling or grappled If you are NOT in control of the grapple: *'Hit': As a complex action, you can make an unarmed attack against the character that is in control of the grapple. You can also make an attack with a Small weapon with a -2k0 penalty. *'Struggle': As a complex action, you can struggle to make it harder for your opponent to remain in control of the grapple. Next round, your opponent must take a Raise with no effect on his roll to control the Grapple. If you struggle again the round after, increase the number of required raises by 1. If the number of raises required for the grapple becomes higher than the maximum number of raises your opponent can take, you automatically break the grapple. *'Reversal (Throw)': If your opponent attempts the Throw maneuver, make another roll to determine Control of the grapple. You can take an immediate action after a succesful reversal. *'Reversal (Submission)': If your opponent attempts the Submission maneuver, make another roll to determine Control of the grapple. You can take an immediate action after a succesful reversal. *'Reversal (Strike)': If your opponent attempts the Strike maneuver, make another roll to determine Control of the grapple. You can take an immediate action after a succesful reversal. *'Reversal (Break)': If your opponent attempts the Break maneuver, make another roll to determine Control of the grapple. You can take an immediate action after a succesful reversal. If you ARE in control of the grapple: *'Break': As a Simple action, you can remove yourself from the grapple. *'Strike': As a Complex action, you can make an unarmed attack against the character not in control of the grapple. You can also make an attack with a Small weapon with a -2k0 penalty. There are multiple Secret Techniques when in a grapple and striking, most of which cause negative effects on your opponent. *'Throw': As a Complex action, you can make an attack roll againt your opponent. If you are succesful, they are knocked prone and lose all actions for the remainder of this round. There are multiple Secret Techniques in regards to Throwing, most of which cause damage. *'''Submission: '''As a Complex action, you can put your opponent in a Submission hold. Next round, your opponent must take a Raise with no effect on his roll to control the Grapple. If you keep holding your submission hold next round, the number of required raises is increased by 1. If the number of raises requried for the grapple becomes higher than the maximum number of raises your opponent can take, you automatically maintain the grapple. There are multiple Secret Techniques in regards to Submission, most of which cause damage or other negative effects. Mahou-Tsukai / Other types of casters: *You can cast spells while your are grappled, but if your opponent takes any actions against you, you must make a Spellcraft / Willpower check against the damage you received, 30 (if thrown) or 25 (if in Submission), or your spell automatically fails. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset Category:Houserule